Taking in stray cats
by hetaliafan98
Summary: After the curse was thought to be broken Kyo and Tohru finally tie the knot, shortly after kyo dies. This isn't a story about death, or grief, or even hatred. It is simply a story of how a stray cat, found a home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket

The wedding day of change!

Tohru was trying to calm herself down, by pacing back in forth in her room. The butterflies in her stomach grew and grew, with every step she took. Her head perked up when she heard a knock at the door, when she opened it a smile appeared on her face as she saw Hanna, and Arisa.

"Hanna-chan, Uo-chan!" She said excitedly as she hugged them both, and she lead them to her bed.

"So, gotten any wedding jitters yet?" Arisa asked as she and Hanna looked at the engagement ring, on Tohru's left ring finger.

"Well maybe I am a bit nervous, I mean what if the food tastes really bad, or I break a heel, or even worse I trip going down the asile?" Tohru asked as her friends started to giggle, and her face lit up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that does sound like something you would do Tohru, but thats not something you should worry about. I mean the guy did go into this relationship knowing how clumsy you can be, plus thats why you have us, we'll make sure you won't fall." Arisa said reassuringly, as Hana nodded.

"As your friends, and Maids of honor, it is our job to make sure nothing bad happens to you on your special day." Hana said as they laid their heads onto Tohru's shoulders.

"Man I still can't belive your getting married, and to orangey." Arisa said remembering the day Tohru got engaged.

"Yes, kyo's proposal at graduation was spontaneous, some may even say romantic." Hana said, as a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Tohru looked at both of her friends, and hugged them both. "Thank you!" She said happily as they both smiled.

"Well don't thank us yet, before you go down the aisle theres something important we have to do.", "Yes, very important." They both said as they stood up, and Tohru looked at them confused.

"We have to give you a make over!" Arisa said as she, and Hana lifted up makeup bags.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Arisa, and Hana were wearing their strap less red Maid of honor dresses, with black trimming at the bottom. They were putting the last minute touches on Tohru's makeup,  
when a knock came at the door.

"Kyo, if thats you forget it, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Arisa said annoyed, as she was putting eye liner on Tohru.

"Actually it's Yuki, and Shigurie!" The familiar sound of Shigurie said as Hana opened the door, and she let them in.

"Well, is Ms. Tohru ready to be escorted down the aisle?" Shigurie asked as he and Yuki, were wearing tux's with red bows.

"Yep, all ready!" Arisa said as she turned Tohru around to face them, and they were completely stunned.

Tohru was wearing a white fitted wedding dress with laced sleeves, and a sweetheart neck line. The back of her hair was pulled into a high bun, and hers bangs were curled. Yuki, and Shigurie knew that Tohru had make up up put on, but it barely looked like she was wearing any.

"You look beautiful!" They both said as Tohru blushed a little, and Shigurie stuck out his left elbow for Tohru to grab.

"Thanks, and thank you Shigurie for giving me away today!" Tohru said excited as she put her arm around his elbow.

"Well we would have let Yuki do it, but we didn't think it would be fair since he's Kyo's best man!" Shigurie said as Yuki, Arisa, and Hana left to get in positions.

"No way, Orangey asked you to be his best man? Hana remind me to check the weather later, because I think hell finally froze over." Arisa said to Yuki, and Hana as they walked to the end of the aisle.

As the familiar tune {Here comes the bride} started to play, everyone stood up and looked at Tohru, who was walking down the aisle with Shigurie.

She started to have the feeling of butterflies again, as she got closer to the end, then all of a sudden her heart started to skip a beat when she saw two eye's staring at her. The eye's belonged to a man with orange hair, he was wearing a Tux with the same colored bow tie as his best man. When Tohru saw the smile on his face,  
she couldn't wait to be standing up there next to him.

As they made it to the alter, Shigurie let go of Tohru's arm and gave it to Kyo, as he went and sat at his bench with Hatori, and Ayame.

Tohru, and Kyo smiled at eachother, and faced the minister as he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered her today to witness this Holy Matrimony, between Tohru Honda, and Kyo Sohma. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said as Kisa smiled, and layed her head on Hiro's right shoulder.

As the minister continued to speak, everyone waited in anticipation until they heard the two words come out of their mouths...I do.

As they were pronounced man and wife, Kyo kissed his bride and everyone stood and cheered with a few exceptions of Hatori who just smiled, and Akito.

The reception was held in the backyard of Shiguries house, Tohru was standing by the head table introducing her Grandfather to the Sohmas.

"I can honestly say Kyoko looks really happy!" He said as Tohru smiled and Shigurie looked at Yuki confused, while Machi was holding Yuki's arm.

"Tohru were did Kyo go? It's almost time for the speeches, and your first dance as a married couple." Machi asked as Tohru looked around.

"Well he said he had something to check on, but I don't know where he went." Tohru said as she scratched her head confused, but once Yuki and Machi left to get food,  
and Shigurie left with Tohru's Grandfather she heard something in the bushes next to her.

She looked into the bush to see what it was, and nearly jumped back when she saw Kyo walk out of it.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked surprised as he shhhed her, and motioned her to follow him.

They were walking on a small path in the woods behind the house, as Kyo was covering Tohrus eye's with his hands.

"Ok, no peeking until I say so!" Kyo said excited helping Tohru to the surprise, they kept walking until Tohru felt Kyo stop her.

"Ok, now look!" Kyo said as he moved his hands from her eye's, and she opened them. Her eye's widened in shock as she saw a blue colored house with a wooden porch just like Shiguries, and paper slide doors that lead into the house.

She looked around and saw Yuki's garden a couple feet away, and right next to it was an open gardening space with a small wooden sign that said Tohru's garden.

"I knew you'd want a place close to Shiguries, and to have a place to garden." Kyo said as he walked up behind Tohru, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You built a house?" Tohru asked as she turned around to face him.

"Well I had help with most of it, but..." Kyo got out before Tohru hugged him.

"So do you like it?" Kyo asked as Tohrus head was laying on his chest. "No." Tohru said shockingly as she lifted up her head.

"I LOVE IT!" Tohru said excitedly as she smiled, and Kyo kissed her.

They honeymooned for three weeks, then moved into the house Kyo built. Hatori and Haru were moving a blue couch into their tan colored. six years later they were bringing a new born baby into a blue nursery, and Kyo stood by the doorway watching Tohru put the sleeping baby boy in his crib, and a smile appeared on Kyo's face. Five more years later Yuki walked up to the master bedroom in the house and knocked on the door, he was wearing a suit and black tie.

Tohru, Shigurie made dinner, you need to eat. Kazuto...Kazuto needs you right now, were all here for you Tohru, just please...please come out." Yuki said as inside, Tohru was laying on her bed in the dark wearing a black dress. She layed there motionless with tear stained eye's, just looking at the ceiling.

Five years later Yuki and a Nine year old girl were sitting at a dinning room table in Shiguries house, setting out plates when heard someone come in.

"Kazuto! Aunt Tohru!" The girl said almost jumping out of her seat to greet them.

"Hello Miyako!" Tohru said Cheerfully to the Nine year old girl with long brunette hair and bangs, and the girl smiled with her purple eye's. An Ten year old boy with orange hair, and brown eye's followed Tohru with a bowl of mixed berries.

"So Kazuto, you and your mom went to the garden today?" Yuki asked, as he handed out plates of food.

"Uh-huh." Kazuto said as he nodded proudly with a smile.

"OOOOO Daddy, is it strawberry season yet?" Miyako asked as Yuki handed her a plate.

"Yep, next week they should bloom!" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Im baaaaaack!" A familiar voice sang in high pitch as he walked into the dinning room.

"SHIGURIE!" Both Miyako,and Kazuto shouted as they ran up and hugged him.

"I've missed you two." Shigurie said to them, as he then looked at Yuki and Tohru.

"You were gone for a week grandpa.", "Yeah grandpa, where'd you go?" They both asked as they let go, and looked at Shigurie.

"Oh yeah I have to tell you we have a guest , and you won't believe who's back in town!" Shigurie sang the last part as Yuki, and Tohru looked at him confused.

Just then, a fourteen year old girl walked into the dinning room. She had short light brown hair , with white highlights in her hair. She had chocolatey eye's, and the same annoyed look as when they met her two years ago.

"Kitsune?" They both asked shocked, as Shigurie lead the three kids to the table.

Shigurie told them about his adventure he had that week, telling them how Hatori, Ayame, and he tracked Kitsune down after she ran away two years ago, while Kitsune ate in silence.

"So Shigurie, is she?" Yuki asked as Shigurie looked at his plate.

"Yeah, she was the second one discovered." Shigurie replied as Yuki, and Tohru looked at Kitsune, who just ignored them all.

"Maybe it'll be fun to play a guessing game!" Tohru pitched the idea to Kitsune, who just kept moving the food on her plate with a fork.

"Hmmm lets see, The Monkey, The boar, oooo or maybe even The Rabbit!" Tohru said excited, as Kitsune just glared at her.

"I'm the cat you idiot." Kitsune stated harshly, as she showed her left wrist with the familiar black and white beaded bracelet.

"You cannot talk to anyone like that, if you wish to stay in this house." Yuki said to Kitsune, as Tohru stared at the bracelet in shock.

"FINE BY ME YOU DAMN RAT. SHIGURIE, HATORI, AND AYAME FORCED ME TO COME BACK, I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kitsune shouted as she jumped out of her seat, and ran out of Shiguries house into the woods.

"KITSUNE!" They called after her, but it was to late.

* * *

Kitsune was running through the woods away from Shiguries house in the middle of the night, and Tohru, Yuki, and Shigurie were waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her." Tohru said as Shigurie was calling Hatori on his home phone.

"Don't worry you didn't upset her, she just has a little attitude." Yuki said reassuringly, as Tohru looked out the window.

* * *

Kitsune found a clearing by a lake, and sat on the log facing the water. She found a rock infront of the log, and threw it in the lake.

"You know you have to go back and apologize, or the tweedle dee's will drag Hatori into finding you again." A voice said as Kitsune rolled her eye's, and turned around to face a man with orange hair.

"You know since the two years I've seen you, you've been up my ass about everything. doesn't a spirit of a grown man have better things to do, other then follow a fourteen year old girl?" Kitsune asked harshly, as Kyo had a smirk on his face.

"Well just like you, I'm never to proud to admit when people are stupid. So guess what princess, as long as you fit that category, I'm staying." Kyo said as Kitsune glared at him, and turned away crossing her arms.

"I hate people, and most people hate me. So why can't they get the message, and leave me the hell alone?" Kitsune just looked at the ground, tightening her grip on the log.

"Well if you got your head out of your ass, you would see it's because they care about you. And that women you called and idiot wanted to help, ever since she was a little girl she wanted to be friends with the cat, because of the story her mother told her. As for Yuki, and Shigurie...well you've met them."

"You mean the one where the cat missed the party?" Kitsune asked in a low tone voice, and Kyo looked and felt the guilt as he nodded.

"Kitsune face palmed, then got up off the log. "Fine i'll go back to Shiguries house, but if there is one thing I hate more then people, it's apologizing so don't expect anything." Kitsune said as she walked off annoyed.

"Geez, you've never told me who you are, yet I'm supposed to listen to a stranger like you." She mummbled as Kyo had a proud smile on his face, as he watched Kitsune walk away.

After putting the leftovers in containers, Tohru walked into the kitchen to put them in the fridge, and was shocked. She walked in to the sink running, and someone was doing the dishes.

"Kitsune!" Tohru said excited, as she went up and hugged her.

"HEY, I'm trying to do the dishes!" Kitsune snapped, as Tohru let go and apologized, then Kitsune lowered her head in guit.

"Look, I'm not use to this whole human interaction thing, and I haven't for that past fourteen years.." Kitsune said as a smile appeared on Tohru's face.

"It's ok, no stray cat ever is!" Tohru said as she hugged Kitsune again, and a slight smile appeared on Kitsune's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kitsune's voice shouted all through Shigure's house, in the mid- afternoon.

"What, is everything alright?" Yuki asked frantically as he came down the stairs.

"I heard Kitsune yell, is something wrong?" Tohru asked frantically as well as she walked in the house with Kazuto, and Miyako.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE PROBLEM IS, THAT BASTARD ENROLLED ME INTO MIDDLE SCHOOL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Kitsune shouted angrily as she pointed at Shigure, who was in a suit waving to everyone innocently.

"Well I'm sorry, but anywhere you go you have to go to school. Besides, you said you didn't want private school so we put you in public." Hatori said as he walked in.

"And if your going to act like a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum, I'd rather you do it in your own house on the main property then bother them." Hatori said as he looked at the three adults in the house, and Kitsune looked at him in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll go to school." Kitsune said as she left Shigure's house, to go to her room in Tohru's.

"It's really no problem having her stay at my house Hatori." Tohru said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I know, but that should keep her quiet for a bit." Hatori said as he then left the house.

* * *

The next morning Tohru was in Shiguries kitchen cooking breakfast for Shigure, and Kazuto who was in his elementary school uniform.

"So are you exited about school?" Tohru asked as Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah, uncle Yuki dropped Miyako at Aunt Machi's last night, so when I go to school I can see her again!" Kazuto said excited as Tohru handed him a bowl of rice. They heard someone come into the house, and walk into the kitchen.

"So, is that flea ridden cat ready to go?" A thirteen year old girl with long white hair, and red eye's asked in a brown middle school uniform as back in Tohru's house Kitsune was in deep sleep when her eye's immediately shot open.

"Oh, hello Rin. Sorry, but last time I checked Kitsune was sleeping." Tohru said as they heard the kitchen door slam open.

"No need, she's already here." Rin said with a smirk as she brought a Kendo sword out of the blue bag on her back.

"So, WHO INVITED THE DISEASED RAT?!" Kitsune shouted as she charged at Rin with her Kendo sword. The sound of their swords clashing filled the house, as Tohru, Shigurie, and Kazuto watched the fight.

"So, their still taking Kendo?" Tohru asked as Shigure nodded.

"Yep, we actually think it's more effective then when we let Kyo, and Yuki learn martial arts. Plus more homes survive this way!" Shigure said happily, as just then Rin was flung through the paper sliding door into the living area next to the table.

"Most of the time." Shigurie replied with a sigh as Kitsune walked over to Rin, and noticed she was wearing the same school uniform.

"I can't believe that out of all the public schools in this area, I have to go to the same one as you." Kitsune said annoyed as Rin got up, and Kitsune pointed her Kendo sword at her.

"What are you talking about? This is my first year at this school, it was Shigure"s Idea." Rin replied as everyone was coming to check on them, and Kitsune slowly moved her head towards Shigurie.

"MAY YOU BURN, AND DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!" Kitsune shouted as her shadow was growing closer towards the panicking Shigure, and he was flung outside the front door on the ground with his butt in the air.

"Lets go." Kitsune said placing her kendo sword back in her green bag on her back, as she and Rin walked past Shigure as his left leg was twitching.

* * *

Once at school Kitsune was reading a book, as all the girls were surrounding the other new kid in class.

"Wow Saito, your from Italy?" One of the many fan girls asked as he took one of her hands, and kissed it.

"Yes my waterlily, would I ever lie to you." A fourteen year old boy with short black hair, and sky blue eyes replied as all the fangirls blushed. He looked all around the room, and noticed Kitsune was the only girl not gocking over him.

"And what about you my precious tsubaki, would you like to ask me anything?" Saito asked standing in front of Kitsune's desk. She closed her book, and glared at the smiling Saito.

"Wow, you nicknamed me after a scent less flower, how charming. You must have a pretty huge ego, if you think you can ever talk to me." Kitsune said as Saito looked at her confused, and the last bell rang.

"Well this was fun, but unfortunately I must go." Kitsune said sarcastically as she left the classroom, leaving Saito in shock.

Kitsune walked into Tohru's kitchen and placed her school bag on the counter, as she got something to drink. She walked into the living area, and her glass dropped when she saw Tohru talking to Saito. They turned to face her as they noticed her presence.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kitsune asked pointing at Saito.

"Oh Kitsune, this is Saito Fanellie, were going to be his host family, isn't that great?!" Tohru asked excited as Saito smiled at the glaring Kitsune.

"Sorry we forgot to tell you Kitsune, but before you got here we signed up for the host family program." Shigurie said walking in the room with Yuki.

"Saito, your rooms ready in Shigure's house." Yuki said as Saito thanked him, and picked up his luggage.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot, my lovely tsubaki." Saito said to Kitsune as he left, and Yuki and Shigure had to hold her back.

* * *

At dinner everyone was sitting at the table, as they were listening to Saito tell them about his life.

"We actually visited the Coliseum in Rome for my tenth birthday!" Saito said as everyone looked amazed, except for Kitsune who just ate her rice.

"Wow, thats amazing!" Tohru said as Kitsune stood up.

"Excuse me, but I'm finished." Kitsune said as she was starting to take her empty bowl to the kitchen.

"I'll take it for you." Saito said as he stood up and walked towards Kitsune. She was about to make a snarky comment, but then saw Kyo glaring at her.

"Fine, whatever."Kitsune said as she leaned her back against the kitchen door. When Saito got there she gave him her bowl and they bumped into each other as she was walking away. Before she could fall to the floor Saito caught her, and smoke filled the room. When the smoke dissipated Saito was confused when a brown and white haired long cat, was staring back at him.


End file.
